Magic of Survival
by Fae 206
Summary: When Mickey invites seven couples to enjoy a month-long cruise, he didn't plan for the group to get split in half after a storm. With half of the people on a cast away island: Nani, Aladdin, Eric, Adam, Eugene, Tiana, and Naveen, it's up to the characters on the boat to save them: Tarzan, Jane, David, Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, and Rapunzel. Can each group work together to survive?
1. Chapter 0

**AN: **Short introductory chapter. I really want to focus on about three to four couples per chapter. This is just introducing the story and characters all at once.

**Magic of Survival**

**Chapter Zero**

Honestly, what couple alive could turn down an exclusive invitation from "the mouse". Out of all the different fairytale couples there were only seven of them who were invited to this couple's weekend and they would be taking a cruise together. For some it was truly exciting but others were worried about the experience.

Mickey had invited: Aladdin and Jasmine, Belle and Adam, Ariel and Eric, Tarzan and Jane, Eugene and Rapunzel, Tiana and Naveen, and David and Nani. A quite eclectic group in his mind. For one month, they would be on a boat together that would visit different islands with all expenses paid. This meant that they could socialize together and visit places where some of them had been before and others had not.

As David drove up to the dock, he looked around at the different royal members and wondered why he and Nani had been invited. It wasn't as if they fit into this world with all these princesses. He sweat a little. Hopefully they could still be considered guests. "You checked everything before we came, right?"

Nani kissed David's cheek, "Don't make me worry about that. Lilo will be just fine with Cobra visiting…at least I hope so," she laughed weakly and David gave her a side hug once the car was parked. He had good plans for this trip but that meant that he had to try to find a good point whilst they were on the ship to be able to execute that plan. He and Nani had been friends for a long time and dating for a year and a half, a proposal wasn't out of line.

"You know, I think it will be fine," Nani said as she saw the other couples. There were a lot of princesses here, girls who had grown up with good backgrounds and she had struggled to keep a job. She had once dreamed of being a professional surfer but that was just a dream.

"Yeah, we're just as good as everyone else," David laughed awkwardly before dropping his head. "Otherwise, I apologize."

"Hey, just don't do anything crazy and it'll be fine," Nani reminded him as she cupped his cheek and turned it. She looked into his eyes and smiled before kissing her.

…..

…..

"Adam," Belle said as the two of them stood by the boat staring up at it. "It will be fine," she said to the man who five years ago had changed from Beast to Prince. She gently let her fingers play with his hair. He was gorgeous and he had been working for the past five years on being the prince that their princedom had needed. She definitely admired the steps he had put himself through despite it being tough for him. "I've brought a lot of books with me, travel guides. I know you're a little shy when it comes to socializing."

"You know," Adam tried to explain, "It didn't used to be like this. I used to enjoy being around -"

Belle put a hand on his chest trying to calm him. "You've explained this to me before and remember you are _not_ going to transform again. They're not trying to take advantage of you. You trust that I'm not trying to -"

"I know," Adam said anxiously and Belle had to admit that this self-doubt was adorable. She had seen how much trauma he had gone through from what he had gone through. He was a good and noble person and she understood that the pain of being an animal had changed the world for him and he had been angry during that time. She was glad he was so different in his human form and yet so much the same as the one she had fallen in love with.

"We'll be fine, okay," she said before putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him. "We're together. We'll be together for as long as you want during this vacation. We were summoned by Mickey, remember?" she said and Adam laughed.

"You truly are wonderful," he told her as he pulled her into an embrace but Belle shook her head.

"You're the wonderful one," she told him. "A prince right out of a story book."

"Hey," another man said as he walked over to them, "That sounds like one fine compliment to me." He held tight to his wife's hand and then with the other offered it out. "Name is Naveen," he said with a wink and Tiana put her hand to his shoulder. "This is my wife, Tiana, she is the most beautiful woman alive and…"

"And I grew up with Mama reading me all those princess stories," Tiana explained as she curtsied to them. "Though it was my friend Charlotte who truly enjoyed them. I mean Lottie ate those stories up with a spoon."

"I was into more musical pursuits," Naveen told them as Adam noticed he was carrying some kind of instrument. "I mean, what is life if you don't enjoy music and dancing and…"

"the rewards of a good day's work," Tiana added with a smile. "I hope the cook lets me use some of that kitchen space. There's no way of introducing myself without sharing some of my Daddy's secret recipes," she winked and Belle laughed. At least they seemed kind people, hopefully Adam was seeing that.

"I believed," Naveen told Tiana with a grin, "You promised to relax and enjoy the vacation."

"Mmhmm," Tiana nodded, "But that still involves making some good food to share." Naveen rolled his eyes but then smiled, "If you tease me any further, I won't let you help."

"Aww, come on," Naveen pleaded, "I was not teasing and you know you like me around when you cook," Tiana smiled before nodding though she still seemed a little stubborn about it.

…

…

"Eugene," Rapunzel told her husband as he looked around the dock. "What are you looking at?" she asked him before turning to Pascal who was looking at all the different colors. "Oh it doesn't matter," she squealed, "We're going on an adventure, a real life adventure."

"Blondie, every day with you is an adventure," Eugene smirked and Rapunzel put a hand to his chest and grinned at him, the love showing in her eyes.

"You do realize that my hair is brown, don't you?" she asked and Eugene shrugged. "How could you call me Blondie?"

"Term of endearment," he said before winking, "_You_ should learn to get used to it."

"And I will get used to it," she said before looking at the boat. "Have you seen such a magical thing," she said and Aladdin laughed behind them. Eugene wrapped his arm around Rapunzel and slowly turned. They could see a new sultan behind them, his father in law had passed a few months ago.

"Doesn't seem too magical to me," he laughed and Pascal frowned as he turned to Abu and the monkey reached out to him. Pascal stuck his tongue out and Abu pulled his paw away, making a noise to Pascal telling him not to touch him. "I mean, if you want to know magic then I know a few things about magic."

"Which doesn't have to extend to this month," Jasmine laughed as Abu climbed onto her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Pascal in an immature fashion. "We rarely go anywhere by boat," she commented.

"Magic carpet is easier, remember how I took you all over on our first night, we saw a lot of different things," Aladdin smiled to her as he looked at the boat as if it were nothing. Jasmine nodded but she still looked in wonder at the boat. To her it reminded her of her freedom. Aladdin could protect her from the outside world, she only hoped that Genie would stay in character enough to take care of the land for the month and not abuse the powers that came with it.

"Magic carpet?" Rapunzel asked before seeing the shocked expression on Eugene's face. "Is something wrong?" she asked tentatively and then turned to where Eugene was staring. There was a man who wasn't wearing a lot of clothes staring directly at Abu. Who on earth was this?

…

…..

Ariel kissed Eric's cheek as Eric admired the ship. Being on the sea was a passion that Eric had and it was no wonder he enjoyed hearing about the merpeople so much. They had both been teaching each other about the world and how they grew up and now it was two years into their marriage and Ariel was excited to share some news with Eric but wasn't finding the right time to do so.

"It's impressive, right?" Eric asked with one hand put to the side of the ship and Ariel nodded.

"A lot of things are impressive. It looks bigger than the boats that are -"

"It's the biggest ship I've seen for a while," Eric told her and Ariel smiled. This was a new world for her and she hoped she wouldn't feel too lonely as they travelled across the sea. Well, at least she had what mattered most to her. At least she was with Eric…and their unborn child.

**End of Chapter Zero**

**Thank you for choosing to read this, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **I guess with the way that this chapter is, the first chapter could be chapter one but since it's already marked this will be Chapter One despite it following the same pattern and length as the last chapter.

**Chapter One**

Jane looked ahead at the boat in front of them. She took a couple of steps forwards before putting a hand on the wood and stretching out her gloved hand. "I suppose this will have to do," she said and Tarzan tilted his head to the side as he stared at her. He had become used to the more analytical way that Jane saw the world. He had always lived with love and following his heart. They had learned that from each other.

"You don't like the boat?" he asked and Jane turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Ship, darling" she corrected him and Tarzan raised an eyebrow. She was pretty convinced that spending more time around other humans was a good thing, that taking a break from their family of gorillas was a good thing. Tarzan would miss his home. He would miss Kala and Turk and Tantor but this was for the best. "I consider it a good ship," she nodded, "Although we won't really know about that until we set sail."

Tarzan nodded. He hoped that Jane wouldn't be disappointed with his lack of social skills which she and her father had tried to teach her. Having grown up adopted by Kala and being told that the strangers who looked like him were bad, it was hard to relate. Hopefully they wouldn't be judgmental.

As they stood admiring the ship, they were approached by a young woman who knew a great deal about hard work and family. Her father had even been sending letters to Jane's father for a while although the two of them had never met. Jane turned to see the brunette looking at her.

"Hello," she said as she held out a hand before her face turned to one of surprise, "Gosh, you surprised me. You're Belle, right? Our fathers have been writing those letters for years," she said before putting a hand to her heart and then holding it out again for Belle to take. "I'm Jane," she said before seeing Adam join her. "Oh, I….I haven't met you before."

Adam nodded and Belle gestured to him, "This is my husband, Prince Adam," Belle told her before looking over to Tiana and Naveen, she had a feeling that there were a lot of people who knew about animals although it had been a long time since she had considered Adam a beast. "And this must be Tarzan," Belle commented and Jane hummed.

"I wonder why my father never told me about Adam," Jane hummed and Belle took a step back and squeezed Adam's hand. It was hard to acknowledge the fact that her father had once been imprisoned by Adam when he was in Beast mode and she believed that her father had tried his hardest to forgive him but there was still tension there. The attempts her father made were for her benefit anyway.

"I think that it's harder to write about a man who spent time connecting with animals," Belle said and Adam looked shocked at how easily she had said that statement. Jane and Tarzan stared at her dumbfounded. Did she not know about Tarzan's connection to the jungle or how she and her father had relocated there? It was a major part of their lives.

As they stood there though, there was an announcement from the ship that everyone should be getting on fairly soon as the departure was scheduled to happen. Belle started to take a step onto the ship but Adam turned to her, a little pain showing in his eyes and Belle took a slow breath in.

"Is that what you see me as?" he asked and Belle shook her head. She hadn't meant it that way but she realized that that was the way it had sounded.

"No. I see you as a handsome prince, the man that I married," Belle told him and Adam frowned. Maybe he should just brush that sentence off and not let his temper rise out of reaction to her saying that. They didn't know that they had been witnessed by Naveen and Tiana. Naveen stood there with a weak smile on his face.

"Hopefully you see me as, you know, a handsome prince," he smiled and Tiana rolled her eyes. She put a hand on the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Definitely fit that bill in my eyes," she said and Naveen grinned. "Besides, I think that I was there right beside you so as long as you don't see me as a frog then I won't see you as one," she said and Naveen picked her up and pulled her close before they got on before the ship could pull away from the dock.

…

…

Ariel sighed as she looked over the side of the boat. She loved Eric. He had given her so much and showed her so much and she had experienced so much with him. She always felt that the sacrifices that she had made to be with him were worth it but as she looked out at the water, she felt a longing to be there again.

"It's a different angle, isn't it," Eric said as he put a hand on her back. He got down next to her and wrapped her up in a side hug. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she smiled, her eyes drifting over the water. It really was different and being surrounded by so many people made her miss her father.

Eric continued to gaze at Ariel lovingly, he really did consider her the most beautiful woman in the world. She had taken on legs to be with him and what he hadn't told her was that he would have taken on the form of a merman to be with her. Maybe he was a little afraid that she would say yes or maybe it was because he knew that there was nothing they could do about it.

"I just…I hope Daddy's okay," Ariel said as she shivered whilst reflecting on how it had been with Ursula. She was the daughter of the king of the oceans. She had grown up and married into royalty. There were other princes and princesses on this boat but it felt so isolating. Everyone had such interesting stories, she had a story that had started with her selfishness.

"He will be, you know how strong your father is," Eric tried to reassure her and Ariel nodded. She sighed as the boat pulled away even further from the coastline. Eric had believed that this outing would make her happier but it seemed to only make her melancholy.

As they knelt there, watching out at the surroundings they were joined by another couple.

"Sure isn't some alien spaceship," David smiled as he saw Nani's excitement at being out in the ocean. Nani loved Lilo enough to sacrifice everything for her but this wasn't a journey with Lilo – she was being well looked after – this was for them and he didn't want to screw it up.

"I wish that we could surf, do you see how many miles of ocean there are," Nani said dreamily and David stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her in a very loving embrace. He nodded and Nani sighed. David really hoped that he wouldn't mess this up, he had made mistakes in the past and was sometimes very clumsy and very foolish but Nani had chosen him anyway.

As they watched the ocean for another hour, they didn't need to say anything to either each other or the couple that had joined them. They respected the ocean and felt calmed by its presence. David looked around as he saw that they were setting up for dinner. "Let's get something to eat," he suggested and Nani hummed but watched the ocean some more. "Or, I could bring you back something," he laughed and Nani looked at him with a soft smile.

"If that's okay," she said and David nodded, going off to another part of the ship to get them food.

Ariel turned to the woman who had been beside her for a long time now, "You're a fan of the ocean too?" she asked and Nani nodded.

"I used to want to be a professional surfer," she explained to them, "I won trophies and was in a newspaper and everything and then my…my parents died," she said as she felt the tightening of her heart within her chest.

"I understand," Ariel tried to sympathize, "My mother died when I was younger. I was raised by my father."

"And you're a fan of the ocean too?" Nani asked and Ariel shared a knowing look with Eric.

"Sometimes I feel that I belong there," she said and Nani nodded. As they continued to look out to the horizon, there were some warning alarms that could be heard and Ariel flinched. She didn't know what that sound meant and it scared her a little. She was always interested in new experiences but she didn't know what that sound meant.

"I'm going to go check it out," Eric told her. "I don't know if anyone else has naval experience," he tried to explain and turned to Nani. "Will you stay with her?"

Nani nodded and Eric dashed off. Ariel had a bad feeling about this.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed Chapter Zero**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry to anyone who has been reading this. I didn't realize that the chapter I put up last time was for a different story and then I didn't update for such a long time. Anyway, thank you for your incredible patience and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

The storm was pretty rough. They hadn't been expecting it because it didn't appear to be the normal type of storm even if you were on a boat. It was as if there was some curse placed on them by a dark wizard or sorceress. There were many people and creatures who might try to harm them on this cruise but they just had to keep their mind on survival.

Aladdin leaned down next to Jasmine as they stayed in the dining area of the ship. Abu had been hungry and so had insisted that he have something to eat. Jasmine had said that they could get some refreshments before they explored but that's when they had been interrupted. "I think maybe I should take a look and see what's happening," Al said before turning to Jasmine. "Promise me that you'll stay here?"

"Oh," Jasmine said as she folded her arms over her chest. "So _I'm_ the one who has to stay here. You know that I'm more capable than others make me out to be and yet…"

"I know how to survive a storm, trust me," Aladdin said and Jasmine opened her mouth to protest but saw the earnest way in which he was looking at her. She almost fell into his dreamy eyes as he repeated that question again. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," Jasmine whispered before holding onto Abu.

"You stay here too, Abu," he said as the monkey tried to protest. He and Aladdin were best friends, partners, Abu didn't want to stay with Jasmine when he could be with Aladdin. "They need all the help that they can get."

"My feelings exactly," Adam said and Belle's eyes widened. Sure, he had had physical strength as a beast but if they were working from who had the best skills then Belle would want for Adam to stay with her. He hadn't been a beast for a while now but he wasn't the strongest man on here without that type of body build. She bit her bottom lip but nodded. Maybe she had learned something from a book that could help them. She tried to think of the different books she had read that might have any clues.

…

…

Eric paled as he looked at the workings of the ship. He had become used to steering ships, even those that he wasn't familiar with because of how important the navy and sailing and really the ocean was to his kingdom. However, it seemed unlikely that he'd be able to take control of this runaway ship. He jumped over the barrier that separated him from the helm and took it. He had defeated a sea witch by using a boat as a weapon, he could steer the boat to save them.

"What are you doing? You know how to steer this thing?" Eric heard a voice from behind him and he took a deep breath in. He turned to see Eugene behind him but quickly focused on the ship. He needed to save everyone especially since Ariel was on board although her father would save _her_ wouldn't he? Eric groaned as he couldn't get the boat to turn.

He grabbed to the helm again and tried to turn it before it felt like dark magic was attacking him. He had to get Ariel to safety and protect her. "We can't get off this thing," he said before running off and Eugene followed him.

"Aren't we going to steer this boat, I mean, pretty out of control it feels," Eugene commented and Eric shook his head. He had to get to Ariel before she got hurt. He had to get her inside. As he ran through the rain, he saw Nani and David standing together, holding onto one another and David was tying them onto one of the bars so that they could hopefully weather the storm on the outside.

Eric couldn't pay attention though, he had to get to _his _princess. He felt the water hit him again and he fell down, as he tried to get up he felt a dark magic strapping him down and his eyes closed. "Please," he whispered as he started to lose consciousness. "Please let her be okay."

…

…..

Eric tried to breathe steadily as he finally gained consciousness. He looked around. This wasn't the ship but at least he wasn't dead, he had been thrown onto the sand of what he presumed was a nearby island. Maybe there would be a hotel or at least lodgings in this area of the world. He tried to get to his feet but felt a pain in the back of his neck. Hopefully he wasn't too badly injured.

"You okay, bro?" he heard a voice from behind him and felt a hand on his back. Eric grit his teeth. There was a lot of pain coming from that touch. The man pulled back. "You look pretty banged up. Puts a whole different perspective on my own pain."

"David, you just got some bruises," Nani panted and came to kneel in front of Eric. "The boat crashed or part of it did anyway. There was a group of people who got into the life boats and I guess there were more people who drifted off like us. Are you okay though? Is it just bruises or do you feel any broken bones or…"

"I'm a sailor, I was made to take the hardships of the ocean," Eric joked. He didn't mention that he had married one of the daughters of Triton. Ariel could hopefully take care of herself until he got to join her again. "Is it just the three of us?" he asked and Nani looked around.

"No, I'm hoping that there are other survivors. We need to form a group in order to get off of this island," she said and David looked around.

"Yeah, I would hate to think what kind of trauma there is if people are worse off than we are," he said as he pushed his hair back and Nani delivered him a judgmental look.

"I think the first thing that we should do is look around for our resources," Tiana said as she tried to walk but it was obvious that something had happened to her ankle. Eric saw Naveen wrap her arm around his neck and then he lifted her. "I can walk by myself," she said and he laughed weakly.

"It is my choice to carry you," he said before he kissed her and Tia blushed, not used to such a blatant public display of affection. "Besides, I am the one who has the two working ankles and I am the one who is the husband who needs to take care of his princess."

"As if I can't take care of myself," she said as she tried to get down but Naveen refused to leave her.

"Maybe we could split into two groups," Nani said as she stood up and stopped Naveen and Eric talking over her. She didn't care if they needed to prove themselves as manly princes. She needed to get things organized and having taken care of her little sister, she knew a little bit about chores and necessary survival. Yes, she had had trouble with it but she had learned to find her footing.

"Okay, group one, is me and you," she said to Naveen as he blinked, "and considering how hurt you are," she turned to Eric, "maybe David. We won't be far. We'll just need to find food. You two can take care of your injuries in the shade and we can figure out what to do from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Naveen said energetically before turning to Eric. "Although with those bruises, ouch, I do not envy you my friend," he told him and Eric blinked. He didn't know about the blood that had covered parts of his body or the cuts and scrapes all over it. More important than the blinding pain was his desire to find Ariel.

"After we get back, we can all take turns cooking together," she said and Naveen smiled proudly despite the situation.

"You just found yourself the best vegetable dicer in the world," he told her and Nani turned with a weak smile as she thought about how lucky being stranded with these other members of their party actually made her. Hopefully David would give her comfort and Tiana would be able to support her in them being the only two women in the group.

If only Lilo was here, she would know how to get off a desert island. It was in one of her books, wasn't it?

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
